


死在四月

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 御影密第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 一个假设：April死了，卯木千景重获新生之后，密和他一起请全剧团出去开party
Kudos: 3





	死在四月

【独白】

4月15日。

千景没有回来。

春组的大家等到很晚，从下午开始，一直在会客室里坐着。至提前和公司问了出差行程，说千景应该是下午四点抵达的航班，以机场到这里的距离，大概能五点半的时候回宿舍。缀和至负责在厨房里埋伏，在关灯的那刻推蛋糕出来。但是蛋糕上的奶油快要融化了，他们不得不改变计划。

现在已经快十二点了。

外面的天空早就完全暗了下来，白色的云脏兮兮的盖满天空，看不见月亮。监督茫然地坐在沙发边上，差点打开手里的小礼炮。咲也则不安地拿着生日帽，几乎快要捏皱了，希特隆一直在安慰他。真澄和我一起，抱着企企在沙发上睡了一会儿。至在阳台外面打电话，缀扶着门框担忧地看着他。

过了一会儿至走进来，说：“前辈没接电话。公司那边早就下班了，没有人接听。”

缀无奈地说：“该不会又不回来了吧？”

咲也看上去很失落，很难过。他一直低着头，因为生日惊喜是他出的注意，但是千景没有回来。我问他要不要吃棉花糖，他立刻很勉强地笑了起来，说：“不好意思，密先生……呃，你应该很困了，那今天大家先睡觉吧。”

他难过的样子让人也觉得难过。我把企企借给他，保证千景绝对会向他道歉。

4月16日。

阴天。

看上去要下雨了。大家在会客室里商量合宿计划，外面突然刮起大风。监督慌慌张张跑出去抢救中庭晾晒的衣服。难得至没在打游戏，我们一起去帮了忙。

他问我知不知道千景去了哪里，我摇摇头。

至露出罕见的担心的神情，告诉我：“公司说联系不上他。”

晚上，我在玄关等千景回来，不小心睡着了。爱丽丝写诗写到半夜，精神亢奋地把我叫醒。我问他：“你看见千景了吗？”爱丽丝很困惑地说：“啊！千景君？很遗憾，我没有见到他。”

千景还是没有回来。

4月19日。

已经过去整整三天了，千景没有回过宿舍。

他的电话打不通，LIME一直是未读的状态。这让大家想起春组第四次公演的事情，监督神色黯淡：“……千景先生是不是不辞而别了？”

咲也坚定地说不会的，我们有约在先。然后他看向我，用恳切的眼神求证似的：“你说对吧，密先生？我们应该有信心。”

我想说如果是April的话，确实做得出这种事情。但如果是卯木千景就不一样了，所以我向咲也点了点头：“嗯。”

——他好像只是想看见我点头而已，又好像没有那么简单。

我和冬组的大家商量了一下，回忆起一些以前的事情。我也许知道千景在哪里，不过要向希特隆和Guy借几个人帮忙。

这是一个家族的事情，一个人是做不到的。

【庆典】

墙用颜色明亮的油漆涂得发亮，灯光也很暖和。老板想办法在室外弄了能坐下27个人的长条桌子，棉花糖堆得很高很高，最底下是巧克力和杏仁味，看上去很好吃。

我第一次见到那么大的棉花糖塔，感觉像在做梦，觉得不太真实。可能是因为站了太久，爱丽丝马上就开始说要给我吟诗，他真的很烦，但是也很有趣。紬和东鼓励我可以先吃第一颗，我不知道从哪里开始拿比较好。

千景正好路过，突然伸出手，把最顶上那颗拿下来，放进我嘴里：“这一份是你自己出的钱。”

……我讨厌他。

真的很讨厌。

突然要办这个庆典，其实是我和千景一起想的主意。我告诉他，他生日那天没有回来，咲也很伤心。

“……大家等我到很晚？”千景问。

“希特隆说，咲也在房间里难过了一晚上。”我说。蹲在阳台上很累，我换了一个姿势，千景也在我旁边坐了下来。

咲也那天一晚上没有睡，一直在床上翻来覆去，这是我第二天路过排练室的时候听到的。希特隆声音很大，其他几个人于是有一搭没一搭地安抚他们的组长。

千景露出一点歉意的表情来。

“一般这种时候应该补偿一点什么吧。”他说。

我点了点头：“嗯，我已经帮你问过监督了，这种情况应该怎么办。”

“监督怎么说？”他有点诧异地看着我。

“监督说，如果想修复感情的话，可以请大家吃一顿饭。”我想了想，重复了一遍监督的话，“所以我跟监督商量了一下，找一个周末办一个派对吧，我也会出钱。”

千景一副难以置信的样子：“睡太郎还有存款？我以为都变成棉花糖了。”

“我有好好打工。”我说，“努力攒了很多，觉得以后会用到。”

千景没有接话。我猜他可能有点不习惯，他总是一个人。这件事情我也征求过紬的意见，紬说应该按照我的想法来。以前我做错事情的时候，都是August陪我一起和April道歉。

“那边的事情解决了？”我认真地看着他。

千景沉默了。我向Guy借了几个能干的部下，最后在海边的一栋破破烂烂的废弃别墅里找到了他。那座屋子其实是“我们”名下的资产，几乎没有人知道那个地方，也许August从一开始就打算脱离组织之后在那里重建一座小屋，我们三个人一起在那里生活。

“April死了。”千景说，“4月15日那天。”

他没有说日语，也不是组织里沟通时经常用的语言。我猜这才是他的母语。

“……April死了。”他重复了一遍。

这一次他用的是日语，发音却像初学者一样歪歪扭扭。

我把他的眼镜摘了下来。我猜他大概不知道自己哭了，他的表情不像在哭，但是眼泪从泛红的眼眶里满溢滑落，湿漉漉地沾在面庞上。

他的手指在发抖。

臣和Guy在烤肉，草丛里有小动物在探头探脑。夏组、莇、太一还有监督凑在一起，做各种沙拉，弄得到处都是沙拉酱，三角缠了一身的三角旗彩带。春组和冬组在摆甜点和小菜，东指导大家摆规模夸张的香槟塔，只是灌的都是汽水。爱丽丝和丞一直在担心我偷吃，但是我有好好忍住。

秋组的其他人和铁郎先生一起搭了乘凉的棚子，喊了丞去帮忙。经理从车上拿了音箱，因为太久没用，结果打开的瞬间炸麦了。千景只好跑去救场，等修好之后，经理就高兴地弹上了尤克里里。

——August也会弹这个，以前我们三个人一起度假的时候。

27个人围在一起举杯，很热闹。太一差点被万里和十座挤出去，又被他们扯进两个人的中间。夏组的大家几乎要抱成巨大的饭团，挤挤攘攘。冬组像羽翼一样站在长桌的两侧，爱丽丝用他很优雅的姿势抬高脚杯。

然后被围在中央的监督高兴地大喊：“干杯！”

玻璃杯碰在一起，液体撞到杯壁上四溅开来，落到他人的杯子里。大家欢呼，掀起一阵风。今年天气偏冷，直到现在还开着樱花：浅粉色的花瓣纷纷扬扬被吹落，掉进大家的杯子里。

“——下面有请千景先生说句话！”监督说。

听到这句话后，大家都笑了。他这个生日主角放了春组鸽子这件事，大家都清清楚楚。咲也站在他旁边，显然已经把这件事情抛在脑后。千景一副深沉的样子，故意用手指抹不存在的眼泪，深深忏悔：“咲也，还有春组的大家，对不起。”

“没关系，千景先生！”咲也笑起来亮晶晶的，“虽然有点迟了，还是祝你生日快乐！”

“欸，今天的前辈好主动哦。”至也跟着学他的样子假惺惺。

千景捏了捏咲也的手，大概是妥协了：“没办法嘛，周年庆的时候也说了要补偿大家。”

他今天没有戴眼镜，大家看着觉得不太真实，总觉得哪里怪。我觉得他们说的奇怪可能是“像在演戏”，毕竟摘掉眼镜的April非常会演戏。

……不过April已经死掉了。我吸着饮料想。

派对开始之后，大家各自找了搭档上临时舞台表演漫才。这一次和希特隆搭档的是至，大家偶尔也想换一种风格，但是至没有缀有趣。也有找了跨组搭档的，比如十座和九门俩兄弟，万里一副欲言又止的样子。监督也参加了，和咲也搭档，大家把票都投给了他们。

之后各种余兴活动都展开了，不知道是谁提到玩真心话大冒险，一下子把大家都吸引过来。一成带了两盒层层叠，大家按抽签顺序游戏。有几个大人没有参加，我也选择围观。剩下十几个人，抽不完一个回合，基本就会出现惩罚对象。

我看到千景动了点手脚，故意抽了很后面的签，果不其然，轮到他的时候，脆弱的构架一碰就倒了。

“我选真心话。”他说。

我猜他有什么想要表白的。

缀察觉不对，怕他蒙混过关，突然喊我过去：“那要请密先生作证！”

“我只能保证千景不说谎。”我说，“千景总是很狡猾，你们不如问三个问题。”

和千景在一起那么久，他说谎的小动作我大概清楚。有一些是我观察出来的，有一些是August和我悄悄交流的。一个人可以演24小时的戏，但是演不了365天。曾经有一段时间，我们每天都在救对方的命，瞒得住别人，但逃不过对方。

他一脸被识破的样子，有点不爽地瞪了我一眼。我没看他，咬着棉花糖，也想听听他们想知道什么。

“第一个问题！”天马率先举手，“千景先生到底会多少种外语？”

“能熟练使用的语言大概两只手能数的过来，仅仅能日常沟通的程度的话，两只手数不过来。”

完全规避红心，我早就知道。如果接下来的问题还是这些，千景会把游戏一直输下去。

春组趁着这会儿商量了一下，最终达成一致。至抢过提问权，大声提问：“我要问我要问~……前几天公司到底把前辈遣去哪里了？”

千景的喉结滚动了一下。

——啊，是这个了。

他回来的时候没有解释，也没有说谎，大概是在做心理准备，等着回答这个问题。我明白。December死掉的时候，我也每天都在和过去做斗争，这需要时间。

“……是第二份工作。”

……我没想到他这么爽快地承认了。这让我很惊讶，棉花糖差点就要从嘴里掉出来。

“那，”咲也接着提问，小心翼翼地说，“千景先生以后不会这样了吧？”

千景明显愣住了。咲也不是在提问，是在讨一个保证、一个诺言。千景露出了那种老爷爷才会有的神情，使劲揉着太阳穴。

“嗯，不会了。”他说，“这是最后一次了。”

……他说的是真话。

我们并排躺在草坡上，手指扣在一起。

晴空如洗，只有一丝细细的云絮浮在深邃的蓝色上。青草丰厚得让人感受不到湿气，花瓣零零星星落下来。

阳光晒在身上，很暖和，远远地能听到草坡上方传来大家的声音：爱丽丝又在一边哭一边吟诗，刚才举杯的时候东悄悄把大人们的饮料换成了甜酒；幸和天马在大声争吵，太一、九门和椋在做游戏，还有一成的手机和臣的快门不停地在响；紬和咲也在交换喜欢的台词……

困意涌了上来。

我迷迷糊糊地想要睡过去，突然听到一阵悉悉簌簌的声音，扭过头一看，从草丛里窜出一只灰色的兔子。

千景准备起身让开位置：“这里是好像它晒太阳的地方。”

我伸出手，把他按回地上。

灰兔嚼着草根，朝我们的方向一蹦一跳挪动过来，轻轻地蹭着千景的手背。千景看起来很紧张，全身都绷紧了，手像蜡像一样僵在草地上。

“好痒。”他别扭地说。

我翻了个身，抓住他的手往它身上放，学着像紬一样教他：“千景好笨。你摸摸它，像这样……”

柔软的、非常治愈的触感。这只灰兔不怕生，绒毛下的身躯小小的，很温暖。千景摸了摸它，它更加大胆了，挪着圆滚滚的身体跳上他的胸口，两只前爪向前扒拉，湿漉漉的眼睛凑到他的下巴前。

“你看，它很喜欢你。”我说。

千景难得没有反驳我。他伸出一只手，小心翼翼地扶住它的身体。

我打了一个哈欠。这个天气很适合睡觉，我只能干巴巴地这么说。但是我应该再醒着一会儿，至少和千景再说说话，趁着他还算坦率的时候。

“……伤口好一点了吗？”我问。

——意料之外的，千景和我交握的手指松懈了。

阳光下他的睡容安静又倦怠，仿佛再也不会醒来。我第一次分明地看见他的睫毛，微微张开的嘴唇，刘海顺着重力向一侧分开。花瓣落在他的发丝里、脸庞上、还有颈窝的凹陷当中，他依旧深沉地睡着。

我清醒过来。

我听见他粗重的、不太均匀的呼吸声，重新握住他的手。

“生日快乐，千景。”

这一定是一个好梦。


End file.
